10 Things You Never Would Have Guessed
by BetterThanYou. JK
Summary: Some secrets are revealed about each character. Do NOT read if you have bladder issues.
1. Bella

**What's up, people? This is my second account because there are two many stories on my first account so yeah... Let's start the first story with some humor!**

**Bella**

1. Did you know Bella wears two pairs of underwear at a time? It's because when her 'time of the month' came, it showed. She accidently forgot to put on a tampon. Or did she?

2. Did you know Bella is left-handed? Neither did I.

3. Did you know Bella's midnight snack is bread with horseradish? No wonder she has morning sickness.

4. Did you know Bella hates ice-skating? I bet you know why...

5. Did you know Bella really loves Jacob, but pretends to choose Edward so he won't be sad, and that she met him first? Hey, a girl could hope, right.

6. Did you know I'm doing my homework right now? Now, you do.

7. Did you know I ran out of ideas?

**Yeah, I did. Help me finish, and please review to tell me what you thought with the ones I created! No flames, and I need three more ridiculous ones! Plus, let's see if you could answer a bonus question! Trivia time!**

_What are the names of Jacob's two sisters?_


	2. Alice

**Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reading, and thanks for reviewing!!!! Well, I didn't get any more ideas for Bella from you, but I thought up of more!**

7. Bella is actually a blonde. She dyed her hair after the 'accident'.

8. Jacon actually saw Bella ina thong. Don't ask.

9. If number eight is disturbing for you, do not read number ten.

10. Bella knows where you live.

**Ignore comment number ten, it was just a joke, or is it? Well, here's Alice's! You guys can help again if you want!**

**Alice**

1. Did you know Alice has 104 pairs of shoes? Isn't it obvious?

2. Did you know that Alice had never seen a tampon? Shocking, isn't it?

3. Did you know before Alice was changed, she kissed seven frogs, a cat, three dogs, a car, a sock she found in the dumpster, and a brick? Long story.

4. Did you know Alice has tried to dye her hair pink, yellow, purple, and green with purple polka-dots before?

5. Did you know that this is my second account?

6. Did you know this is my first fic?

7. Back to Alice. Did you know Alice had a crush on Emmett awhile back?

8. Did you know that now you can submit the next three things for Alice?

**That's right! You can! I'd like to give out a shout to kalilla for being the first person to get the first trivia question and for being my first reviewer! Here's the next trivia question.**

_Which two Cullens are pretending to be twins?_

**Please review, but don't flame!**


	3. Jasper

**OMG!!!! 13 reviews? That's awesome! And I got so many ideas for Alice. Sorry that I could only pick three, but I thought they were all funny so keep trying!!!**

8. Did you know Alice wanted to fly all over the world on a magical donkey named Sarah? **-Breaking'Dawn4ever**

9. Did you know that Alice had a purple pet moose named Fuzlart back in her human years? **-Sparkling Grey**

10. Did you know that Alice has a crush on Jacob because he smells good? **-Team-Edward3849**

**All of them were truly funny, I swear!!! I tried to get a diverse range of people in! I'd also like to give a shout-out to OmigodTwilight for being the first one to get the trivia question right! They're getting harder... Well, please enjoy the rest! It's Jasper' turn!**

**Jasper**

1. Did you know Jasper has a barbie doll hidden in his closet?

2. Did you know that Jasper's favorite book is **The Cat in the Hat**?

3. Did you know Jasper made out with three nurses when he was in the army?

4. Did you know that number four is actually true?

5. Do you believe number five?

6. Did you know Jasper sneaks seduction emotions into Bella? No wonder she's so whiny for it.

7. Did you know this time I'm letting you guys submit four?!

**Isn't it too good to be true? Please review, and NO FLAMES!!! Here's the next trivia question.**

_Who did Carlisle change after Edward?_


	4. Rosalie

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! I'm so happy! Well, here are the winners!**

7. Did you know Jasper has a shrine to the Huffalump (Winnie the Pooh) in his bathroom? **-RoseAliceCullen**

8. Did you know Jasper secretly watches chic flicks? He cries every time. **-nunanx3**

9. Did you know that Jasper once went to Antartica to swim with penguins and sing "Barbie Girl"? **-Breaking'Dawn4ever**

10. Did you know Jasper likes being blond so he can say stupid things? **-cullenlvr2012**

**Well, those are the four winners! And I'd like to give another shout-out to RoseAliceCullen for being the first one to get the trivia question right! And another shout-out to Breaking'Dawn4ever for being on the winner's list twice! Woo-hoo! Well, here's the next person!**

**Rosalie**

1. Did you know Rosalie has 29 shades of lipsticks? They'll be turning blue anytime soon...

2. Did you know Rosalie has 3 shades of mascara? It's black, black, and black, all in different shades!

3. Did you know Rosalie once snuck a popsicle into a woman's purse for flirting with Emmett?

4. Did you know in number three that woman was Alice?!

5. Did you know Rosalie watches Action-packed movies to get tougher on Emmett? One word... Yikes...

6. Did you know Rosalie pulls on Emmett's ears? Who doesn't?

7. Did you know Rosalie is blonde? Unbelievable, isn't it? I never knew...

8. Did you know I was being sarcastic on number seven?

9. Did you know you can submit the next two for Rosalie?

**Oooh, decisions are going to be tough, so put up some choices! Who know? You could be one of the winners! Here's the trivia question.**

_Whose hands are those on the cover of Twilight?_


	5. Edward

**So sorry for the loooong wait! Well, here are our next winners!**

9. Did you know Rosalie used a thong as a hat once? **-evwannaB3**

10. Did you know that Rosalie got a boob job in her human life? **-RoseAliceCullen**

**Wow, great, huh? Well, no one got the trivia question right, so sadly, no one gets a shout-out! It was Bella and Edward's! Well, here's Edward's list!**

**Edward**

1. Did you know Edward wears a sack of diapers to calm himself down?

2. Did you know Edward daydreams about what pickles dipped in chocolate taste like? Let's just hope he's not pregnant!

3. Did you know Edward secretly carries around at least two of Alice's purses everywhere for no reason?

4. Did you know Edward likes to run around in a bikini singing "Barbie Girl?"

5. Did you know that if you flame this, everyone will hate you forever?

6. Did you know you can submit the next five?

**Yeah, go crazy submitting the next five! Here's trivia!**

_Who in Twilight exclaims the following: And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...?_


End file.
